Bet on True Love
by OutlawQueen21
Summary: First FanFic. Based after the finale. What will happen between Robin and Regina? Will the Evil Queen be reeling her little head? Who will help her get through this? Will Regina end up alone and dark, like after the loss of Daniel? SPOILERS FROM THE FINALE. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty. So this is my first fan fic because I had to get the finale out of my system. I rewatched it again this morning and had to cover my eyes at the whole Marian situation... dang consequences! Any who, I hope you enjoy. I also hope it can get you through this summer of waiting and wondering. Not sure how long I will go with this and the chapters may be on the shorter side, but again, I'm just trying to deal (this is my version of venting). haha!**

* * *

Chapter One

There it was again. Losing her true love. The feeling was just like the loss of Daniel, but this was different. Regina was going to have to watch as Robin, the man she was "destined" to be with, would find happiness with another.

All she could think of, while her eyes started to fill with tears, was Emma. She turned, "You did this. You're just like your mother. You don't think of the consequences of your actions."

Regina started to feel her dark heart come alive and the anger was building. She had to leave, she had to get out of this place. Surrounded by those who she loved and who loved her she didn't want them to see the evil queen. She had to leave before everything that was going on in her mind boiled over.

She started out of the diner. How could this happen, again!? She knew it was too good to be true. Everything was going well for her, that should have been a red flag right there.

She sat on a bench a little down the street. Just contemplating the whole situation. Emma. That girl has been against her from the start. She mentally berated herself for even trusting that woman. She did it before too however, with Snow. That whole family was a nuisance. _They will be the first to go_, she thought, almost giving into the dark thoughts that she was so used to falling back on.

"Mom?"

Regina was interrupted by the one person who had been keeping her from not destroying Emma right there in the diner. Regina lifted her head so she could look at her son.

"Mom, Emma told me what happened. I saw how upset you got when.. You know." He didn't want to talk about it anymore because he could see her falling more and more away as he retold all the events that just occurred.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. I know this must be killing you inside and I know what happened before. Mom, you have to fight it, you have to fight the darkness."

Regina finally spoke tears starting to well up in her eyes,"I don't think I can. This is who I'm destined to be, the Evil Queen."

Henry placed a hand over hers, "No, it is not. I know you mom. Geez not only a few days ago you defeated Zelena with light magic. You have it in you, you've changed. Don't forget that!"

"Henry, I had all the love in the world at that time. I had you, Robin, and all the Charmings believing in me _and_ I really hated Zelena. Now I'm back to where it all started, alone."

"You're not alone! You have me and you still have everyone in there. The only way you would lose any of them is if you were to turn back into the evil queen."

"Henry you just don't understand the pain I feel right now. That's the only way to deal with it all. My heart, the one that was just so full with love and hope, is breaking. It feels like it's being ripped out of my chest and crushed."

Henry could see the tears falling from his mom's eyes and hated that she was so upset. "It will get better. You're not alone this time. You don't need to fall back on dark magic to keep you going. Revenge hasn't healed your heart before and heroes don't kill. You have so much strength and you cannot give up. You are my hero and you need to fight, fight for me, fight for good."

With that Regina's tears started to slow and a small smile started to form. Her son, he was the true hero, and for him to look up to her with such trusting and loving eyes... She knew she would be able, in time, _(lots of time)_ to get past this.

"Thank you, Henry. I can see the Charmings' have worn off on you. You are my little prince, my savior, and my number one hero. I love you." With that she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the head.

As they were in the middle of their embrace, Regina heard footsteps coming their way. Henry opened his eyes and Regina could see them widen in, shock? Fear? Happiness? She didn't know. However when she turned around the exact look was taken on by hers as well.

"Robin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. So far this is where my mind has stopped its ramblings about the finale. BUT I will most definitely be seeing what the morning brings to see if I can figure out where I want to take this story. No worries, there WILL be at least one chapter because, as you will find, this story isn't nearly over. **

**I also want to say how AWESOME you all are and thank you for all the great reviews! I've been reading FanFic for sometime and never really understood how nice a good review would feel. (I gots to start leaving more!) I really appreciate it :) Now, I got a busy week ahead but I'll be trying to write on any breaks that I have... So don't get to crazy on me. Thanks again! Until next time XO.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Robin?"

"Hey."

Robin looked at Henry, who was giving a very defensive look. "Henry, do you mind if I talk to your mother, alone? I also believe Emma was looking for you."

Henry looked at Regina who shook her head giving the go ahead to show she could handle it. "Henry, go. If I need you I'll send out the bat signal." She gave him a small smile with a wink. Henry smiled too and then gave Robin a warning glare before he walked away.

Robin sat down next to Regina and turned to look into her eyes, although hers weren't really in the mood to meet with his. "Regina, I'm sorry about how I reacted in there. I didn't mean to make you feel like I just casted you aside. But imagine if it were Daniel? My mind wasn't fully there. I was in disbelief. I needed to know it wasn't a dream."

Regina was just listening to him. Although she didn't want to admit it she probably would have done the same thing if it were Daniel. But that's not what she was upset about. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand laying a top hers.

"I just want to let yo-" Regina finally gathered up the courage to speak. She placed a finger over his lips and finally looked into his marvelous blue eyes.

"Stop. Before you say anything else I want to admit something to you." She couldn't keep her feelings for him locked in. She felt the need to tell him everything on her mind ever since her confession of the only true lie she held from him, the story of his lion tattoo.

"I, first, want to say I understand your reaction, I'm not so senseless that I wouldn't expect you to revert back to how you felt with your first love. I want to tell you…" Tears start to escape her eyes. She couldn't meet his. "It was my fault she died," in almost a whisper bowing her head further down, "Marian." She took a deep breath and raised her eyes ever so slightly and continued, "I was so dark and she got in the path of my war with Snow White. If I would have known her…or who she was to you…god..." She was trying to catch her breath, finding it hard to speak. Robin lifted her chin so he could encourage her to continue, "Just the thought that I could have caused you so much pain." She placed a hand on his chest over his heart. "I never want to hurt this, and to find out I already have, it kills me. I broke you. I broke up your family. And I took away Roland's mother. He should have never been without her. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." Tears were falling down her cheeks at her admittance. She never wanted to cause him pain. She loved him after all.

Regina wiped her tears and started to calm down. She was searching for his eyes to see what he was thinking but Robin just sat there, staring ahead, trying to let the information sink in.

Regina continued not knowing what else to do without him speaking, "I should have been brave enough to go after you the first time. Then, none of this would have happened." She was talking to Robin yet also herself at the same time almost like she was imaging what their life would be now if she wasn't so afraid to find love.

Feeling the tears escape her eyes she said, "I just have to come to the realization that I am not destined to be in love. I have Henry and my family, but my happy ending is just not going to happen. I will just be alone an– "

Somewhere in her babbling Robin had come to a realization on his own. He needed her to stop talking however; instead of a finger to her lips he kissed her. Not for long but it was one of understanding and love and it almost did the trick.

Regina touched her lips in shock and amazement, "What was -"

Robin cut her off, "I need to speak now m'lady, so if you don't mind."  
Regina opened her mouth then shut it again wiping away some of the tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

"Regina, I know this is an unusual situation, but I can't help the feelings I have for you. I know I should be ecstatic. 'My wife is back, my family is together again' and I am, but I have changed since I last saw Marian. I don't know how we will even be when are together."

"She's your first love. You will find a way." Regina said shaking her head, knowing there's no way he would choose her. She had done so much to hurt him. She thought, _Henry was right. Revenge does not fill the void._ She also had to make a mental note about apologizing to Emma and Snow because her decisions came back to bite her in the ass just like theirs did.

Robin entwined their fingers together and brought it to his chest over his heart, lifted her chin with his free hand, and looked right into her eyes, _into her soul_, and said, "First love isn't always your true love, m'lady."

Regina didn't know what to do, what to say. She just sat there staring into his eyes. Did she really just hear him correctly?

Before she knew it the hand on her cheek had moved into her hair and he was leaning her back on the bench. He kissed her, passionately and she took no time to respond to his kiss. Of course, she melted whenever he even looked at her. His hand came out of hers and he ran it up the side of her body coming to rest on her lower back. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

So many thoughts were going through her head. He was her destiny, this should be happening, they are the future. However there was one thing that stood out, that was a great impasse. He was married. And although she loved him with all her heart and wanted to be with him, she knew that he needed to choose. She was a queen after all and she refused to be anyone's second best. It took everything in her to take her hand, which was still placed over his rapidly beating heart, and push him away.

He looked down at her with a quizzical expression. She could see the questioning in his eye. _Why are you stopping this?_

"I'm sorry Robin I can't do this." He brought them both back to a sitting position. "Robin, although I hate stopping that we cannot do this. You have a wife now, she's no longer dead and now you have to choose." Robin's expression changed rapidly and his hands pulled off of her like she had some sort of virus.

"Regina I'm sorry. I got carried away. I just have all these feelings for you, strong feelings, and I just don't want this to end. But you are right I need to see what this new life with Marion is like." He saw her disappointment. He entwined his finger with hers. He took his other hand lifted her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Regina, I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intention. I know there are so many things that could have happened differently in our life, our decisions, but this is where our life has brought us. Who cares about the choices in the past, we are here now."

Regina's eyes widen at his words. "Robin, I don't understand."

"I'm saying that I'm going to have to decide. You deserve to be number one to someone. Yesterday I would have said that you were mine and that could still be true now, but I can't say that for sure. I never want to lie to you so I refuse to give you false hope. All I can say is that I'm not giving up on us, not until I know what this thing is with Marian."

Regina sighed and then looked down at their hands. She knew what he was saying was true. She just didn't want him to go. She still thought, in the back of her mind, that if she let him go he would choose _her, Marian._

"I should go back. Will you be ok?"

She was staring at their hands almost like it was the only thing world, like she was trying to remember every detail of how they felt. She said, "For now. I don't think I will be fully until we are together." She didn't know why she said it. It was a slip of the tongue. _Was it because she wanted him to know she wasn't giving up on them?_ No. She knew that she would be devastated if he chose Marian.

Robin got up to stand, but Regina held on to his hand. Looking into his eyes, "Please just sit with me for a little longer?"

Robin sat back down and just watched Regina with a look of wonder and admiration. If he had to decide at this moment very moment, he thought to himself. He would most certainly choose this remarkable woman.

But she was giving him time to figure it out. She didn't want any doubts in his mind. He knew it was eating her inside to even give him the option but he understood. It had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok sooo I didn't exactly know how to continue this... I'm kinda winging it but I think it came together nicely for now. It's pretty much a filler chapter, trying to get some Marian and Robin in there to help him decide, give him a harder choice. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much. **

**Love y'all! Keep the reviews coming. You are all so great and keep putting a smile on my face :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin walked back into the diner and sat down next to Roland who was sitting across from Marian.

Marian looked at him with a confused grin. "Honey, why did you not sit next to me? Didn't you miss me? I've missed you and the last time I saw you was a week ago. I can't imagine how you must feel."

Robin thought to himself, _probably because I'm in shock? You've been dead for so long and you're finally back? It's going to take time to adjust back to how it was before_. It was not time for that conversation however. "I'm sorry Marian. Its just a habit." With that Marians smile turned into a sad one.

Robin got up and went over to the other side and placed an arm around her and a hand on hers. "Hey, its been a very long time since you and I have been together. You died, I had to get over you, to move on. And it took me so many painful years but I finally was able to move on because of Roland. He helped me to live again. You just need to give me time to get over the shock of you being alive, being here, with us again."

Marian seemed to be pleased with that answer. She looked up and kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled into his chest. Robin was thankful she didn't press any further. He did not want to tell her that he had also moved on in his love life as well. And that he had fallen in love with the "evil" queen who had her killed in the past. No, that he would save for when they weren't in a public place. Maybe after Marian saw that Regina was no longer that evil woman, but one filled with love for both him and his son.

He couldn't help his mind from wondering about her. He knew he loved her but he also was deeply in love with Marian at a time as well, _they we're married for Pete's sake._ He shook his head to clear his brain and get his focus back on his wife. He needed to try and figure out his feelings so he could stop hurting Regina.

He watched her with Roland. Gosh, how he missed how warm she is with him. Robin could see that Roland was trying to warm up to this woman he barely knew, and he was. Marian was always lovely especially with Roland as a baby. Watching her smile and feeling her caring touch on his hand, he started to remember how this all worked those many years ago. He had to admit to himself that he could most certainly be able to love this woman again.

Across town Regina had finally returned home. She had sat on that bench for a long time after Robin had left. She just thought about everything that was going to unfold in the days to come.

_Would robin tell Marian about their relationship? How would she react? Maybe never want to see him again and leave him, she could only dream. How long will he need to figure it out? Could she wait? What if he chooses Marian? _

Regina headed upstairs to get ready for bed and was greeted with the remnants of the night before. Robin had returned her heart and he had made it a point to see just how good she kissed with that wonderful addition. Some of his clothes were still around the room and she was transported back to when they ripped them off from each other's bodies. No care in the world. Just them. Two people over the top in love with one another and not even needing to voice it. Whether it was the right time or not, too soon or not. They knew.

Tears started to fall down her face. She grabbed all of Robin's belongings and threw them in a bag. She couldn't stand the thought of him not being here with her. She went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Staring at herself the tears fell at yet a faster pace.

_You'll always be alone. You're not good enough for anyone. You don't deserve a happy ending. You're the evil queen. _

These were the thoughts filling in her mind. She couldn't handle them, she needed someone to help clear the dark thoughts. And being alone with the memories of last night and what happened today was not safe. She needed to get out of this house. She couldn't be alone tonight. She needed to talk with someone, anyone, really. She didn't want to sleep in fears of dreaming about him.

She took out her phone. Wiped her tears and pressed send.

With a saddened tone she spoke, "Tink? Can we please talk? I think you would be the only one to help me."

* * *

**I really hate writing her name because I am so infuriated that she's alive but again this is a little therapeutic writing happening so stay with me. I will try my hardest not to drag this out tooo long but I would like it to be more realistic (aka "show realistic") so the next couple chapters may be a back and forth type of style for the characters and their feelings. Don't forget robin still needs to tell M*r**n about his and Regina's relationship...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey everyone! Loving the reviews! I'm glad you are all so excited with this story! **

**This is a shorter chapter. Just Tink and Regina. She's helping her out. Since I love how Tink just speaks her mind with Regina and doesn't care if she pisses her off, I thought she would be a lovely addition to the story.**

**Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is on it's way! I at least know what I'm doing with it, which will help it shape up a little nicer and quicker! **

**Enjoy! XO**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey Regina. You sounded horrible on the phone. Come in. What's the matter?"

Regina didn't answer at first just walked past her, head slung down, fighting off tears. _Which she had been doing the whole walk here. _

"What is it, Regina? Why are you so upset? I thought everything was going smoothly with Mr. Lion tattoo."

Regina's tears started to fall. " Tink, that's the problem."

"Oh no Regina, what did you do now? Why do you keep running from your destiny?"

Regina looked Tinker bell straight in the eye, Tinker belle knew she had crossed the line but couldn't understand why. Regina then said," That's the thing, for once I was actually putting my whole heart into it. I had finally told him about the tattoo. We both knew we were destined for each other."

"Regina you're scaring me. Did something happen to Robin? Why are you speaking like this is all over? Fairy dust doesn't lie."

Regina sighed," Well I'm sure if you did it now it would tell show you something different. Robin is not my destiny anymore. I don't even know what is. I keep having these dark thoughts and I can feel the darkness building inside me but It never seems to fully win out. That whole "using light magic" ruined me."

Tinker bell gave a little grin. "Well my friend, and yes were friends again. I've forgiven you for being such a stubborn ass." She fought back a giggle because looking at Regina it wasn't the right time. "The light magic far from ruined you. It made you into an actual human being. The temptations of darkness are always there for everyone, it's choosing not to act on it that makes you kind and good. But let's get back to the fairy dust..?"

Regina gave Tink a little glare because of that first comment. She waved it off because she knew Tink was right. She had been a horrible friend to her in the past, and yes it was because she was stubborn and stupid.

Regina wiped the reminisce of the tears off her cheeks and said, " Marian, you know Robin's wife, Roland's mother, the one that died all those years ago?"

Tinker bell nodded, "Yes I know of his son and that his wife had been killed.. What about it?"

"Well that's the thing standing in our way. It's not me, I'm fully in it, I love him and his son." Barely able to say it, "She's back. Emma went to the past and saved her from, of all people, _me_. Marian was to be executed by me and Emma brought her back to the future, to storybrook." A tear shed from Regina's lids.

Tinker bell moved over to sit closer to her, " Regina that's terrible news. But true love does have its obstacles. Thats the thing about the fairy dust, Regina, it still led you to Robin even when Marian was alive. You were both alive then too and it brought you to him. If I were to do it again the fate would be the same. He's destined to be with you, as you are him. So..." She stood up right in front of Regina handing her a tissue and said, "you need to stop these tears, stop acting like a wreck, and be the confidant, sexy, bold woman who he fell in love with. Help him see that you're his destiny. And wearing some skimpy outfits and going on with your happy life with Henry will, I'm sure, get him moving a little faster." She smiled with a wink.

Regina smiled and took the tissue drying her tears. She stood up and gave tinker bell a huge hug. "Thanks Tink. You really are my best friend. I don't know what I would do with out you. If I every tell you otherwise just remember I'm extremely stubborn." She gave a genuine smile.

"Hey. If I had to take a bet, I would go all in and bet on true love. Now get your butt out there and go get him!" Tinker bell said as she pushed her out the door.

Regina stumble out, still with a huge smile on her face. Again saying thanks with a wave of her hand.

"Let me know how it all goes! And if ya ever need another pep talk you know where to find me!"yelled Tink after Regina as she exited down the hallway.

* * *

**Sorry, had to get Regina to stop the crying. Even writing it i was just like, "Thats enough of that!" Tinker bell would totally call her on it, so that's why I chose her.**

**Next chapter is some sexy Regina, a lustful Robin, and a questioning to angry Marian. Who thinks they know what convo is coming in the near future? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Lovelies! Sorry it took me sooo long for the next update... weekend shenanigans and all. I also wanted this chapter to be really good. So I hope you like it! Its kinda a two-parter and the second part is almost fully written as well. I wanted to see Regina's POV and Robin's POV, so the fight with Marian and such will come in the next chapter. I know when I'm reading FanFic I always want know what the other character is thinking as well, so I tried to do that with mine.**

**Any who love you all! Happy Monday! Hope this will get you over the upset of not having a new OUAT episode last night. :( Until next time! XO**

* * *

Chap 5

Regina's POV

The next day went by pretty well for Regina. Tinker bell's words had really helped her to see just how crazy she was being. Robin was hers, and she needed to prove it and help him to jog his memory. He would be back with her soon enough... Although she wasn't usually one to fill her head with pleasantries to get her through, but she had too to keep her going. The thought that Robin really wouldn't choose her would destroy her.

She was looking at herself in the mirror. _She looked good!_ She thought. She took Tinker bell's words to heart. She wore her lowest cutting dress that shaped her body, moving over every curve just right. She smiled. _Tonight was the night! She was going to live! _As much as she could without the person she loved. She had been invited out for a girls' night with Mary Margaret, Ruby, Tinker bell, Belle, and Emma (whom she needed to talk to, maybe give a little apology to. She was in a good mood. And with Tink there it would make it easier to move past it). It was a night on the town for the new mother, a little break from mommihood. And she was also hoping that she would run into a certain thief.

She knew it was a long shot that he would be out because Marian didn't seem like someone who would go out to a bar. And I'm sure she had Robin wrapped around her little finger. But if she knew Robin, _and she very well did_, he would suggest that they go see the band playing there tonight. That's when she would be there to give him a little peak at what he's missing.

She looked herself over, grabbed her wristlet and jacket, and made her way to The Rabbit Hole. She could hear the ladies from down the block. They were all laughing at something Tink pointed out and they all turned with big smiles on their face when they noticed Regina walking toward them. Tinker Bell's mouth dropped and then turned into a big knowing smile. Emma on the other hand looked absolutely terrified after last night's conversation with her.

Ruby was the first to speak, "Regina, you're here! _Finallllly_! Now let's go get our table and get our drink on!" They all nodded and laughed. Regina walked up to Emma and grabbed her arm before they went in to the bar.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" asked Regina.

"As long as you're not going to kill me I'm totally fine with talking to you."

Regina smiled. "No Ms. Swan I'm not going to kill you. I actually want to apologize. After I left I thought about it and... Well the only reason you needed to bring her here was to save her from my doings. I just mean, well, if I had been following my own words you wouldn't of had to save her to begin with. It was my own actions that caused this to happen and, I guess, I have to live with the consequences of the actions I did in the past."

Emma was shocked, "Apology most greatly accepted! I am really truly sorry myself, Regina. You deserve happiness, you do! And I have just felt so horrible that I took that from you."

Regina gave her a hug. "Hey, I still got a shot. And you never know what the future holds." Emma looked a little confused but waved it off, _if Regina is in a good mood and not mad at me, why question it_! They turned and walked in to The Rabbit Hole arm and arm and joined the women at the table.

They were all enjoying light conversation about the baby, the wedding, Hook, and Ruby's endeavors. Steering clear of mentioning Robin or Marian. "Alright ladies I'm empty! And that needs to fix itself. Regina, you look low want to accompany me to the bar?" Tink and Regina went to the bar to go get another drink. "Sooo I'm glad to see you took my advice." Tinker bell smiled as she looked her friend up and down. "You're looking good! Too bad Robin Hood isn't here-" Tinker bell's eyes widened as she looked at who was stepping into the bar at that very moment. Regina followed her eyes and gave a big devilish smile. _And so it begins,_ she thought.

"Don't worry Tink. This was what I was hoping for, remember?" Regina left her hand to show off her outfit. Tink laughed and nodded, "Oh yes, how could I forget. And what is your devious plan?"

"Oh you will see." Regina smiled grabbed her friend's arm and turned to the somewhat handsome men standing next to them at the bar. Regina, Tink and the men chatted for a little, laughed, and actually were enjoying each other company. The whole time, however, Regina had a keen eye on a certain man across the bar who kept eyeing her up. When the men turned to buy them a drink. Tinker bell noticed as well and whispered to her, "Well it looks like your plan is working, Robin seems a little irritated. And Marian is starting to look at you also."

"Well if he told her about our relationship I wouldn't doubt she would. But something tells me he hasn't because I doubt she would want to stay here especially while Robin keeps eyeing me up" Regina let out a giggle and the girls turned their attention back to the guys at the bar. They chatted with the men a little longer. Luckily the guy was being a little handsy, even though she didn't really enjoy it, she knew it would drive Robin wild. _Fuel the jealousy_, she thought. When the band started playing the girls then thanked the guys for the drinks and left to go back to ladies night with the group. Regina could see the relief on Robin's face when she and Tink went back to the table. She was still in the middle of her plan however. Marian looked like she was starting to question why he kept looking over at them. But she didn't know for sure. She turned her attention to the men at the bar who, of course kept chatting and eyeing up the group. Perfect, she thought. She made eye contact with Mr. Handsy and he knew to come over with his friends. They introduce themselves to the group. Regina watching Robin's reaction, still not hearing any of the names of the men at her table. Marian looked a little pissed. Regina grabbed her guy and said, "Let's go dance! Huh?" She smiled and he, without hesitation, agreed.

She turned on her sexiest dance moves and tried to look at Robin as little as possible. Not wanting to set off this random guy she just met. Who knows what kind of temper he has, especially if he finds out she's using him. That's when she saw it_, the fighting_. Good boy, Robin. You needed to tell her about us or we could have never been together. She felt hands on her ass and she looked up at the guy she was dancing with. She was not having any of that, definitely not when Robin wasn't even looking so she turned around in his arms and started to dance away from him. She could just pretend she was dancing with Robin if she didn't need to see his face. And that's what she did until his hands were being pulled off her. And she heard a familiar voice

"Excuse me, may I cut in." She turned around just in time to see Robin's fist make contact with Mr Handsy's face. God she loved this man. She wasn't going to deny how turned on it made her that he was fighting for her. She wasn't going to tell him that however, at least not right now. But she was going to play with him a little more.

"Seriously Robin! You didn't need to hi-" she was cut off by his hands grabbing her face, and his lips colliding with hers. She could feel a sense of urgency, trying to find a way for him to convey how much he loved her. And as quickly as the kiss started it was over. He didn't pull away however and rested his forehead on hers. She looked in his eyes and saw all the lust and jealousy built up inside him. "No one puts their hands on my queen, no one except for me." Regina didn't really like being someone's possession but right now it couldn't have been any hotter. She was pulled closer to his body. Which she didn't realize was even possible and felt it. Felt his desire for her and she let out a moan which was then swallowed by Robin's mouth on hers again. His hands were traveling everywhere over her body, driving her mad. It's like they were all by themselves, no one else around. The bar was so crowded she didn't even care that this was extremely not like a queen to behave. His hands were on her ass moving her closer and his lips moved to the spot on her neck she couldn't help but let out a sigh of approval. He went after her lips again. Gosh one second she was watching him with Marian and the next he was over here, with her, loving her in every way. Wait, that final thought brought her back, Marian. What had happened? She needed to know. For the second time in the last few days she had pushed him away again. He's eyes filled with confusion. And she said, "What are you doing Robin? What about Marian?"

Robin backed up and looked her up and down. She had a sort of déjà vu and she was waiting for him to just give her a hug and leave her in the middle of the bar like the night on the park bench. He looked into her eyes and said, "I told her about us. I told her how you were my second chance, my destiny. And that I love you so intensely I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left you on the bench." She took a second to process what he had just said. He wasn't leaving her, he was choosing her. He tried his feelings with Marian but they weren't like the ones he had for her. God she loved him so much. She needed to tell him! Then he brought his hand to her cheek and moved into kiss her. She pushed him back with a hand to his heart. She looked up into his eyes and she could see all the love he held for her. His heart started beating a little faster. She smiled and said, for his ears only, "Robin, I love you too." She saw the huge smile spread on his face. He looked like a little boy on Christmas getting his first bike. He started to lean in again but she couldn't help herself. She said, "You know," moving her hand to his collar to pull him closer, "you're pretty sexy when you get all jealous like that." She then felt his hands wrap around her back and pull her quickly to him. She let out a pleased laugh.

"Well m'lady, I have far better ways to be sexy and they all include options where another man does not need to put his hands on you." She felt a warmth rush through her just at the thought and she gave a small grin and said with a raised eyebrow, "Oh really? Well I guess you'll have to show me all of these 'options' sometime." With that she was the one to lean in to kiss him but was soon being pulled by her hand and her eyes jolted open.

She saw a devious grin on his face and heard him say, "How about we start right now." Before she could even answer he was pulling her through the crowd. She gave an apologetic look to the ladies at the table who all waved her off and mouthed, "Go get him girl!" She smiled.

Once they reached the outside she could tell that Robin was on a mission. What exactly, she wasn't too sure of. He was taking her down an alley, I guess this is the quickest way to my place she was thinking. When all of a sudden he turned around. His eyes stopped her instantly. The blue of his eye barely there, almost fully replaced by the dark lustful thoughts he was trying to push down until they got to her house. "I need you, Regina." The fact that she didn't cum right there was a miracle. He had her pushed against the brick wall in no time and was attacking her neck. "God Robin," she breathed out. She needed to touch him. Touch him everywhere. She put her hands in his hair encouraging him to continue exactly what he was doing. Soon however she wanted more. She needed to feel his lips on hers so she pulled at his hair. Like he could read her thoughts, he placed his lips on hers. She wanted to feel him, his skin. There was too much clothing between them. So she started to unbutton his shirt. She could feel his hands all over her caressing every bit of her body through the dress she wore just for him.

She could feel his hot breath on her ear. "God Regina you look so hot, so sexy." She loved the sound of her name when he said it like that. She moaned again when he started kissing her neck again she said, "I'm glad you like it. I wore it for you." She grabbed his face to bring it up to hers. "Oh and don't worry. I don't mind if you need to rip it in any way." She smiled and saw Robin's eyes almost pop out of his head. He growled and attacked her neck then moved back to her lips. She loved these kisses, full of passion and love. She never wanted him to stop. And just as she thought it, it happened. He was pulling away.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked in displeasure. "Although I thought this could be my other 'sexy' option. I really don't want our first time back together to be against the wall in an alley." Regina understood, although she would love to be taken by him against the wall in a public place. She knew he was right, this should be special. She wasn't going to let him off the hook though, "Rain check?" Robin looked at her in disbelief, "Oh, God yes!"

Regina smiled. She loved having that effect on him. "Ok. And I have a faster way of getting us home. I hope you don't mind." She grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss. One hand on his neck the other with a wave in the air. Surrounded by purple smoke and poof! They were in her bedroom and she made sure she was on top. He looked up at her with a big smile. "Well that's an easy commute and, may I say, incredibly sexy." Robin said wiggling his eyebrows.

Regina blushed and wasted no time to kiss his lips again. Ripping off his shirt and kissing her way down his chest. Helping undo his belt and jeans, she wanted everything off. Before she could start taking his pants off however he grabbed her hand and pulled her up his body, kissing her deeply using this distraction to flip her so he was staring down at her. She could feel his eyes roaming her body. His glare was driving her crazy. She wanted him on her _now!_ He leaned down his hands wondering up her legs, over the bottom of her dress. She sat up wanting to touch his bare chest and kiss him hard. She could feel his hands roam up her dress, to her back and grab the zipper. She let out a whimper of disappointment when she realized the zipper was stuck. Robin leaned back and she saw his eyes twinkle and his mouth turn up into a devilish grin. Then, she heard the tear. He was really ripping her dress off of her and _GOD _did that make her hot! She let out a throaty growl and devoured his lips. She was free of her dress and then she heard him gasp. "What's wrong?" Regina asked. Robin answered in a low sexy voice, "I see you couldn't fit any undergarments underneath this skimpy dress." Regina just nodded, "like I said before, I was thinking of you when I was putting it on." He smiled and made his way down her body worshiping every inch. She went to go work on jeans again but he stopped her. "This night is about you, my queen. I've hurt you and now it's my turn to make it up to you. You can return the favor next time." Regina lifted a finger, "just one request that will most certainly _help_ the pain… _Please _take off your pants; it's driving me crazy not fully seeing what effect I have on you." And with that Robin's pants were off and he was on top of her. He made her scream his name many times that night and she was greatly pleased that she heard hers several times as well. She had him back, he was hers. In that moment wrapped in his arms, she couldn't believe she had ever doubted true love.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I kind of stopped the sex, not really up on exactly how far I can go without going to an M rating. Just use your imagination ;) Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but I'm sure the actual writers of the show will do a much better job with getting these two love birds back together ( because IT WILL HAPPEN!).  
**

**Next is Robin's POV, You'll get to see his day, how he and Marian ended up at the Rabbit Hole, and exactly the words exchanged in their little argument. Along with what he was thinking through the night. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know I'm a horrible person. Haven't updated in forever. I'm extremely sorry! I've had an insane couple of weeks with being busy and personal things. **

**But now I like to give you the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! I love you all! **

**Also sorry for any mistakes, I haven't read through it and I wrote it on my phone :/**

**XO**

* * *

Chapter six

Robins pov

It had been about 12 hrs since he last saw Regina. Held her hand, sitting in silence. Just watching as she stared ahead. She finally loosened her grip on his hand and nodded. He didn't need any words, they rarely ever did. He stood up, got in front of her lifted her chin, looked deeply into her eyes, and said, "I love you."

He knew it was not the right time for that, and some may have thought he was being cruel but he needed her to know. He needed to say it to her. He had been feeling it since the moment they sat on the log in the forest and it only grew deeper. He saw the pain in her eyes before he walked away but somewhere deep inside he knew it wasn't going to be the last time that he said those three words to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands coming around his waist and a pair of lips pressed against his back. He felt a familiar warmth spread within him but it felt different, he didn't feel what he should be feeling when his wife, his first love, had her hands on him.

He turned around in Marian's arm and gave a forced smile and kissed her on the forehead. Marian had other ideas, however, and moved her hands up his chest and grabbed his face to bring him to her for a passionate kiss. Robin would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel anything with that kiss. It was wonderful, he was kissing a gorgeous woman and she was under his spell. But that's just the thing, it felt like he was just kissing some ordinary person, familiar yes, good yes, but that's all he felt. It did not feel like he was kissing the woman he loved. He broke off the kiss. Marian sighed.

" I was thinking we should get reacquainted. Me with the memory of you and you with the new, future me. We should try a date out. What do you say?"

Marian answered, " I would enjoy that greatly. We didn't have that much to do for date nights in the forest. If we even had time for them at all. That would be lovely. What were you thinking we do?"

"Well little john has just returned and has been bugging to hang out with Roland so I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other again. We could go to a nice restaurant and then maybe for a drink at the rabbit hole. There's supposed to be a band playing tonight."

"That sounds like fun! Maybe there will be others there too! You can introduce me to all your new friends. You'll have to fill me in on who everyone are from the enchanted forest."

Robin almost forgot that there would, indeed, be others at the bar. And although he would love to see a certain queen, he hoped that she would not be in attendance. He was still unsure of how to tell Marian about their relationship, not to mention the fact that he told her he loved her less than 24 hours ago.

The rest of the day went by like any normal "my wife just came back to life" day. Robin and Marian dropped Roland off at little johns tent and went on their way to eat. The hostess sat them near the window, a nice romantic spot, enough to see the beautiful colored sky.

Marian was all smiles. Robin tried his hardest to keep up the small talk and really go all in to this relationship. It took till the waiter brought out their meals for Robin to finally notice how similar Marian and Regina were. Both were extremely beautiful, no doubt there. They opinionated, kind hearted, and spoke with such passion about those they loved. Thinking this way could in fact, help him to come to love his wife again. He really started to enjoy their time now. It was like old times, like nothing had changed.

As nicely as this dinner was going, robins thoughts were overtaken by a woman walking past the restaurant. She was wearing black sexy high heels and a dress that end right below her firm bottom showing off her magnificently sculpted legs. It was his queen. It was Regina. Right then and there he knew Marian could never be the one for him.

Robin and Marian paid their bill and exited the restaurant, making their way the the Rabbit Hole. Robin followed behind Marian as they entered the bar and didn't even think to look around. He followed her right to a both near the exit. Robin sat down in the seat next to her facing the stage. This gave him a perfect sight line to the bar and it was in this moment he spotted it. Spotted the two women and men talking but it looked more like flirting to him. He did not like it, not at all, considering one of those women was Regina.

Marian nudged into him and gave him a look. "Who are you looking at? Do you know those men?" Robin grinned. "No, m'lady. That there is Tinker bell, she was a fairy in the enchanted forest, and Regina, you know her as the queen." Marian's smiled turned. "You mean the evil queen." Robin tightened his hold around her shoulder, "Hey. She's changed since the forest. Since that time you came from. Her heart is full of love."

Marian nodded. "You two must have become friends, I presume." Robin smiled. "She saved our boy. When we went back to the enchanted forest last year. He saved Roland from a flying creature. So yes we became very close." Marian said, "she saved Roland?" Robin shook his head. "That was very courageous of her to risk her life like that. Maybe she has changed. Should we go and say hello to tinker bell and her? I guess it would be kind of me to say thank you."

Robin shook his head, "No let's not interrupt the ladies. It looks like they're having a girls night out. I don't want to ruin their fun." It was the quickest excuse he could come up with. He was getting so close to telling Marian about their relationship and he wasn't going to risk messing that up.

Marian's words had just become background noise because all Robin could focus on was his future flirting and giggling with another man. He grew tense when he saw the man run his hand up her leg and came to place on her arm. Marian noticed and turned out of his arm to face him. "Why do you keep looking at her?"

Robin looked into her eyes and told her all about Regina and his relationship, from beginning to yesterday before Marian had arrived. Marian was just staring at him. "Robin I understand that I wasn't here and you moved on I get it. It's been awhile for you. I'm just happy you realized that you belong with me and Roland because we are a family." Robin forced a smile and a nod. "Yeah maybe you're right." When he turned back to the bar he breathed a sigh of relief because Regina was no longer talking to that man. He was also grateful that the band was beginning to play as well.

However this feeling was short lived when the man walked over to the women's table and grabbed Regina's hand to bring her to dance. He watched them dance for a little and got steamed from the way she was dancing with him. He turned to Marian who had a knowing look on her face. "You aren't fully over her, are you? There's obviously something you're not telling me!" Marian asked.

Robin turned, "yes there is. When I left you at granny's I went to go talk to her. I was choosing her. I didn't know you any longer. She helped me to mend my heart fully. She was the one who told me I had to give this a try, give us a try. She didn't want to break up our family. But I just don't think I can ever love you again like I did back then. I've changed. My feelings have changed and my love for Regina is just too intense, I can't fight it anymore."

Marian was now livid. "Have fun with the evil queen." Robin angered said, "Don't you dare call her that!" Marian countered, "Robin you have changed, and not for the better. I won't allow her near our son. I don't care if she saved him!" Robin argued, "Roland loves her. He has already been asking about her, you can't keep him away from her. I won't let you!"

"You can't make the decisions for him any longer, I'm his mother and I'm back." Screamed Marian.

"Roland makes his own decisions and if he wants to spend time with Regina he will! I'm done having this conversation." Robin wave it off. Marian eyes up Regina, "Well good luck with her, she seems to really be missing you right now."

Robin looked over and put a hand through his hair, "Yes the scene at hand may say otherwise but I know she loves me. She's my destiny, and I know that may hurt you to hear but it's true. And even if you had been alive this whole time I couldn't promise that this wouldn't have happen on it's own. There's a little something in me that says she's just trying to make me jealous. She's been eyeing us up since we walked in here." He said with a knowing smile. "Marian, I want you to know that I do still deeply care about you. Please don't let this get in the way of us having a great relationship for Roland's sake. And I'm sure you will get your second chance as well. Now, I need to go and get mine."

Marian was shocked and saddened. She couldn't believe he was choosing the evil queen over her. But his words hit her. A second chance. He had gotten his second chance and maybe the queen had too. He said she had changed maybe that's the reason for their relationship. If the evil queen could find a second chance at love so could she. With a retreating Robin, she knew what she had to do. She wasn't yet ready to watch him with this other woman. She needed to leave, so she turned to walk away, turned back for one last glance and left.

Robin made his way through the crowd the band had been playing and everyone was dancing. He had to get to Regina, he had to tell her it was over with him and Marian. He spotted her. She was dancing with that guy from the bar. Moving her hips in just the right way. Her outfit was even better up close, he could feel his body fill with jealousy. She should be dancing with me! I need to change that. He finally reached them. Their backs turned to him. He tapped on the man's shoulder "Excuse me, may I cut in." Grabbing the guys arm to get him away from her. "Hey man-" the guy started to protest. Then Robin clocked him right in the jaw. He turned to Regina. "Seriously Robin! You didn't need to hi-" He cut her short by placing his lips on hers. Showing her everything he felt, all the love, and not hiding it any longer. He ended the kiss placing his forehead on hers. "No one, puts their hands on my queen, no one except for me." He then moved his hands from her face and grabbed her waist making her get closer to him and feel exactly what she had been doing to him. He heard her whimper and it drove him crazy. His lips were back on hers in an instant. Not hiding anything, they were in the middle of a dance floor. No one was watching. He wanted to feel all of her. His hands went around to her ass while his lips went down to her neck. Sucking on the magic spot that made her melt in his arms every time. He started his attack on her lips again. He couldn't get enough of her. She was the one to pull back now. "What are you doing Robin? What about Marian?"

He backed up a little so he could take her all in. God was she beautiful. "I told her about us. I told her how you were my second chance, my destiny. And that I love you so intensely I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left you on the bench." He moved to kiss her. Hand on her cheek but he was only able to make a little peck before she pulled away. What was she doing? Then she looked into his eyes. He saw right into her soul. The caring and love. She said at almost a whisper, loud enough for him to hear it, "Robin, I love you too." He couldn't believe it. He had known, of course, that she loved him but when he actually heard those words come out of her mouth. He couldn't help the huge grin spread over his face. He went to lean in to kiss her but was stopped by her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a huge smile on her face. "You know," she said moving her hand to his collar to get him closer, "you're pretty sexy when you get all jealous like that." He pulled her even closer and she let out a laugh. "Well m'lady, I have far better ways to be sexy and they all include options where another man does not need to put his hands on you." He saw a little grin turn on her face. And she said, "oh really? Well I guess you'll have to show me all of these 'options' sometime."

"How about we start right now." He grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd. They left the Rabbit Hole and he wanted to go back to her house, he needed to be with her. He couldn't fight the urge any longer, especially when she was so close to him. He went down an alley, a nice short cut he told himself. The love for her couldn't wait anymore. He turned to her. And she stopped dead in her tracks. "I need you, Regina." He pushed her up against the brick and buried his face in her neck. He could feel her hands travel up his back and into his hair. God he loved the feel of her hands all over him. He felt a yanking at his hair and he went to kiss her lips. Her hands fell out of his hair and started to unbutton his shirt while he took advantage of feeling every curve of her body with this skin tight dress on. "God Regina you look so hot, so sexy." He said while moving back to her neck. "I'm glad you like it. I wore it for you. Oh and don't worry. I don't mind if you need to rip it in any way." Robin growled into her neck. And moved back to her smiling lips. He pulled back.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked. "Although I thought this could be my other sexy option. I really don't want our first time back together to be against the wall in an alley." Regina smiled, "Rain check?" He gave a huge smile, "God yes." Regina giggling at his enthusiasm said, "Ok. And I have a faster way of getting us home. I hope you don't mind." Next thing he knew she was kissing him. Then it felt like they were flying and all of a sudden she was on top of him laying on her bed. "Well that's an easy commute and may I say incredibly sexy." Robin said wiggling his eyebrows.

His saw the blush spread on her face before she leaned down to kiss him. He loved how intense she was, ripping off his shirt and kissing down his chest. Helping undo his belt and jeans, she wanted everything off. Before we could start taking his pants off however he grabbed her hand and pulled her up his body, Kissing her deeply using this to distract her and brought himself on top. He used this as an opportunity to look at the beauty that he almost let go. How could he have been so stupid? He leaned down to kiss her bringing his hands up her legs, over the bottom of her dress. When she leaned up closer and started to kiss him passionately. He finally found her zipper but he couldn't pull it down. He could tell she was as annoyed as he was but he couldn't wait any longer. He leaned back to look into her eyes. Seeing all the lust and love he was feeling. He brought his other hand to the back of her dress and ripped it off of her body. He saw her eyes roll back in her head and she grabbed his face with a growl and attacked his lips. Once he got the whole dress off he felt what was underneath. Nothing. He bit her lower lip to end the kiss and leaned back to take in the sight. He was taken aback. Then he heard.

"What's wrong?" Robin answered in a low sexy voice, "I see you couldn't fit any undergarments underneath this skimpy dress." Regina just nodded, "like I said before, I was thinking of you when I was putting it on." He smiled at this and kissed his way down her body worshiping every inch. He felt her hands trying to undo his jeans and stopped her. When he saw the disappointment in her eyes he said, "This night is about you, my queen. I've hurt you and now it's my turn to make it up to you. You can return the favor next time." To this he saw her lift a finger and he stopped talking. She said, "just one request that will most certainly help the pain… Please take off your pants; it's driving me crazy not fully seeing what effect I have on you." And with that Robin jumped off the bed pulled off his pants and moved back on top of her in no time. His goal was to make her scream his name and he accomplished that multiple times that night. He had her back, she was his forever. In that moment with his arms wrapped around her, he couldn't believe he had ever questioned their love, true love.

Fin :)


End file.
